


hollow heart

by elliotfromseattle



Series: the fallout (or, i am the only person on this entire planet who cares about peanut holloway) [1]
Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Chicago Firefighters (Blaseball Team), Gen, Philly Pies (Blaseball Team), The Shelled One's Pods (Blaseball Team)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotfromseattle/pseuds/elliotfromseattle
Summary: sometimes you're new and you get to meet your idols and then your insecurities get the best of you and you turn into the monster everybody sees you as.an exploration of peanut holloway
Series: the fallout (or, i am the only person on this entire planet who cares about peanut holloway) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031172
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39
Collections: We Are Fanwork Creators





	hollow heart

Season 2, day 94.

Dear diary,  
Can't believe I was recruited to play in the ILB! To go from being a military scientist to get to play the best splort in the world--what an honor! I'm so glad they noticed me hitting balls out of the park yesterday. Wasn't sure if they would given that, well, you know. I wonder if my condition actually made me more noticeable? I should note that down for a future experiment.

I'm so excited to be on the team! Elvis Fig introduced me to everyone. Jessica Telephone in particular is SO much cooler in real life than on the screen! I didn't even know that was possible! I wonder if there's a way to measure and graph coolness... Well, no matter! She told me to call her Jess, which was sweet. It's hard to believe that I'm basically her equal now! Me!

I've already started playing pranks of course--don't think the team liked them very much, but hopefully I'll grow on them. They all seem upset about Gonzalez. I guess that's fair, it's only been a day. I tried the pie they named after him--definitely needs more salt.

Well, looking forward to the playoffs! My first season and it's looking like we'll be in again!

\--Dan

Season 2, day 97.

Dear diary,  
It's been crazy being possibly the only invisible player in the league, haha. Batters just never see it coming when they hit toward an empty spot in the outfield and end up with a flyout! It's somehow more satisfying than a normal prank. Not that pranks aren't fun, of course.

Everyone's excited about Jess leading us to a second playoffs stint. Hopefully they all see what I can bring to the team too! Here's hoping we win!

\--Dan

Season 2, day 111.

Dear diary,  
WE WON!!!!!! I can't believe we won! I only ended up hitting one single, but at least I got to score! Betsy Trombone really is quite the pitcher. One more championship and then we'll be the first team to ascend!

Apparently there's an election tomorrow! Everybody seems nervous, but I'm not really sure why. I guess they're all glum about the idea of the team potentially splitting up, but I haven't been around for too long, so I'm sure whoever new shows up will be lovely. Jess went around after the game and said her goodbyes, just in case. Sidenote, it's really awkward hugging someone when they're attached to a giant telephone, especially when you're invisible. Guess I should've thought of that before the experiment!

Anyway, I refuse to be anxious about tomorrow. I'm not even going to watch the results. Whatever happens, happens! I'm going to go eat some blueberry pie!

\--Dan

Season 2, election.

Well, the fans voted.

I, uh, I'm not really sure what to think.

I don't even know how to describe what happened.

One minute, I'm taking a walk, enjoying the solar eclipse--the next, my poor, invisible body is entirely filled with peanuts. As is the sky. Because it hasn't stopped raining peanuts since. Apparently reporters saw something similar happen to two other players and caught wind that I might also be affected, because they're swarming my apartment.

What did I ever do to deserve this? A body full of peanuts on the front page of the trashiest of tabloids?

Sidenote, why is everybody calling me Peanut? My name is Peanut. Wait, why did I write that? I meant to write Peanut. My name is PEANUT.

Okay, I think either my pen is broken or my brain is. I'm going to... I don't know. Eat a peanut I guess.

\--Peanut

Season 3, day 2.

So, uh.

Is the giant red text in the sky that says BLASPHEMY directed at me?

I'm getting a little nervous.

Short entry today--I can't see my diary very well because I am holing up in my apartment and keeping my lights off and curtains closed!

\--Peanut

Season 3, day 60.

Dudley ate a peanut the other day. It came out of the sky and flew right into his mouth and he just couldn't help but chomp down on it! I don't blame him--peanuts are quite the delicious salty snack. It was awful watching his whole face swell up. And today at practice all of his throws were complete jokes.

But worse than that has been the team's reaction. They demoted him to waterboy! For crying out loud, just because he's not good doesn't mean he can't pitch! It seems like everybody just wants him to go away.

I offered to set up a clinical trial of sorts, to test players' peanut allergies, but the team declined. Dudley mentioned something about not needing an allergy test from a nut freak. I know he's just lashing out, but I wish the team understood that I didn't exactly intend to be like this. The same way he didn't intend to eat that peanut.

At least Beasley still likes me.

Season 3, day 74.

Something is happening in Los Angeles. I don't know what. The giant peanut is back in the sky again. I can't help but feel some sort of... connection with him? Maybe it's because I'm literally full of peanuts.

I've started trying to take a count of the exact number of peanuts inside of me. It's difficult, but I'm trying. I've learned that I can move the peanuts within my body, but it feels pretty weird to do. Makes it easier to count though--by concentrating all the counted peanuts into one arm, I was able to get to 9,754 before I lost focus and they all scattered.

I think my teammates have seen the connection between myself and the giant peanut. I can feel their glances as I walk past. I wish I could grab them all by the shoulders and explain to them that that guy has nothing to do with me!

\--Peanut

Season 4, day 1.

Long time no writing, sorry about that. I couldn't focus at all during the postseason. I think team morale is at an all time low now that we lost our chance at ascension. I keep reminding everyone that it's okay--underdogs like us can't always win! We'll get them next time!

We're apparently on strike two, whatever that means. I hope the others don't think it's my fault. I have no idea who Peanut Fraud is, but we're not related, I swear!

Did another count of the peanuts, this time I lost count at around 10,625. Which is... a LOT of peanuts wow! And there's still more! Seems like every day I get even more peanuts. I have no idea where they come from. I believe some that fall from the sky end up in me, but not sure about others. I'd try to run an experiment to find out, but I've had my lab access revoked. Something about "unauthorized experiments" and "scaring the interns."

Anyway, what on earth is that noise??

\--Peanut

Season 4, day 24.

Spears joked today during practice that maybe Dudley cursed Bookbaby's spot in the rotation on his way out. I don't know why, but it just rubbed me the wrong way. Like, Bookbaby's fine. He's always going to be fine. Don't they all know that I'm the cursed one? Seriously, ignoring everything else, birds have been chasing me for weeks! They see that, right???

I guess it's hard to see what a person's going through when you're not them.

Honestly, at this point I don't care about any of it. I don't see the stares, hear the whispers, listen to the rumors about me. I'm just here to play ball. And I'm damn good at it! I'm one of the best on the team! People talk a big game about how Jess was so amazing, and how maybe if we swap Elvis to be a pitcher we'll have a shot at ascending again, but don't sleep on little Peanut over here!

I just wish people saw me as more than a scary peanut guy.  
I bring a lot to the team, right?

\--Peanut

Season 4, day 43.

Jess is back. The Feedback called her here, I guess.

I'm happy to see her! I mean it, I really do. Well, I'm relieved to have the tabloids focus on someone else for a change at least.

Look, I love Jess. I really do! We weren't on the team together for very long, but we had good times listening to music together before games!

It's just hard watching the whole city already start to organize a parade in her honor the moment she gets back. She's the darling of the league and I'm the genetic freak.

Speaking of, I tried to take count again today. Got up to 16,342. Going to try again tomorrow.

\--Peanut

Season 4, day 105.

Even with Jess, we still couldn't make it to ascension.

We lost to the Jazz Hands of all people.

Perhaps she isn't all she is cracked up to be.

Well. Maybe I should be less harsh. She seems pretty messed up about it. I tried to bring her some consolation pie, but she didn't want any. And then the others carried her away to the afterparty. Eduardo offered to give me a ride, but I didn't really feel like going. I always just end up standing in the corner holding a drink.

So instead I'm eating the consolation pie at home. Maybe I'll get through to her next time.

\--Peanut

Season 5, day 7.

They got Elvis to pitch. After careful observation I can see that he is pretty good.

There is once again a possibility of ascension this year.

Not that they will want my help for it.

I see Jess cracking under the pressure every day. I hope that the team knows that I can be relied on as well.

I forgot to write earlier. The Shelled One returned once again during the election. His visits are becoming more predictable. It's always an odd feeling seeing him. Note to self: analyze that further.

\--Peanut

Season 5, day 54.

It has been too loud.Be quiet.  
I can hardly hear myself think.

Even with Jess and Elvis we're doing poorly. I've been trying to calculate why, but the noise is affecting my concentration. It seems the crustaceans are on a whole other level.

\--Peanut

LOG: Season 5, election.

I sat on the roof to see his arrival.  
Up here, I can avoid the reporters. They only come by when he's here.

Who does he mean by his progeny?  
Is that me?

\--Peanut

LOG: Season 6, day 21.

Jess skyrocketed to the top of the idol board.  
Of course. Why would anyone expect anything different?  
She doesn't seem affected by it. Her focus is entirely on the game.  
Not like me.  
When it's quiet, I can't stop thinking.  
It feels like there's something huge going on, something bigger than all of us.  
Something frightening.  
Bookbaby was incinerated today.

I bet Dudley's laughing wherever he is.

And yet.  
All of that falls by the wayside when I look at the leaderboard.  
I should understand why they love her so much. I loved her so much before I joined the game.  
I wish she knew what she had.

\--Peanut

LOG: Season 6, day 97.

They are starting to learn.  
I am watching my name go up.  
Bong and Duffy's too.  
Finally.  
Recognition.

I hope they get her down in time.

\--Peanut

LOG: Season 6, day 99.

Jess.  
Nagomi.  
I'm so sorry.

\--Peanut

ḩ̸̛͉̞̳̝̟̟̿͛͗̆͘͠ͅo̵̡͙̗̞̽̐̊̄̓͋̔̓̓́̒̚͝n̵͉̿̄̈͝o̴̦͙̩͍̥͚̳͖̫̬̎͜͠ͅr̸̼̳̲̗̮͍͎͇͉̙͂̂̓̒́ ̸̧̨̨̪̜͈̟͕̬̺͕̖͍̑͛̍̏̕͜m̶̛̺̮̼̳͔̬̞͇̥̜̈́͒̃̐̈́̃̿͘͝ë̵͖̙͓̺̩̯̺͒͑̓̾̂̈͐͝ ̷̨̡͎͎̜̏̌̏ţ̶͓͕̑͋̇̋͌̇͊͠o̶̭͎͚̹͚͖̪̖̹̙̘̺̤̍̏͋͂̿̇͜ ̴͚͓̣̭͓͔̖͚̲̰̉̎̎̑͊͑͜͝h̵̡̭̰̼̩̣̗̙͔̬͙̩͍̑̐̆̾̀͑̄̑̒̔̄̌͆͒o̵̧̨̨̜͕͙̜̮̎̂̄͝n̴̛̦̩̜̈́͛̽̓͑̉̋͂̄̋͑͌ͅo̴̢̯͎͙͎̗͈̤̍̓̾̌͛͗̌͗͛͘͠r̴͇͚̤̹͒͋̈̒͋̾͠ͅ ̴̡̥̜̬̤̞̝̦͕͇̓́̿͜ĥ̶̩̘̘̖͕͔̞̺̝̙͍̎͊͘i̵̛̭̣̪͔̤͚̲̰̗̻̲͗̿̊̑͐͋̏̀͊̓̐͘͜m̴̡̝̝͓̿̈̃͆͆̄̽̊̐̒̏̚͝͝͝ͅ

LOG: Season 6, day 101.

I cannot tell if the fans genuinely like me. Or if they're screaming my name out of fear.

I should stop with such worries anyway. Worrying about this is illogical.

It's not like their fear is a bad thing.

LOG: Season 6, election.

The Garages actually did it.  
They resurrected Hotdogfingers.  
How amusing.

The team has been trying to free Jess from the shell.  
No dice.  
I can tell that they blame me.  
As if it's my fault.  
The fans are the ones who put her up there.  
If they'd put me up there instead she would have been fine.

Still.  
I hope she can at least hear us.  
Despite everything,  
I hope she knows that we're trying.

LOG: Season 7, day 33.

Deaths are spreading throughout the League. They are saying that it's Jaylen's fault.

Finally they all fear someone else.

LOG: Season 7, day 43,

I've made it a habit to count the peanuts every day. It's calming, somehow.  
Well, maybe calming isn't the right word for it.  
It's just nice to be able to know exactly how much of me there is every day.  
Today I am 31,243 peanuts.

It's hard to remember what things were like before this.  
Who was I.  
Before The Shelled One gave me this gift.

All I knew was emptiness.  
But now I am 31,243 peanuts.

LOG: Season 7, day 63.

INVENTORY: 31,444 peanuts.  
I watched the birds peck her out.  
Those accursed birds.  
Once again she takes the spotlight.  
She hits one home run and the world swoons for her.

No matter.  
Soon.  
They will all see.

LOG: Season 7, day 99.

INVENTORY: 31,610 peanuts.  
Five players chose to withhold their labor.  
Fools.  
The fans tried to save them.  
They honored me.  
Bong, Duffy, and I were chosen.  
And look at us now.  
Pity.

Another creature appeared.  
I tried to identify them.  
They are unknown.  
No matter.

LOG: Season 8, day 14.

INVENTORY: 32,178 peanuts.  
I see the way they whisper to each other.  
I always have.  
Not just about me.  
About the Pies.  
How we'll never ascend.  
As if that's of any importance anymore.  
They cannot see  
That there is something greater afoot

I will become greater than the league

LOG: Season 8, day 99

INVENTORY: 32,436 peanuts  
MESSAGE: The fans did it again  
MESSAGE: They truly never learn  
MESSAGE: What do they see in her  
MESSAGE: That I don't have  
MESSAGE: No matter  
MESSAGE: I am still here  
MESSAGE: Soon they will all see me

LOG: Season 9, day 13

INVENTORY: 32,640 peanuts  
MESSAGE: They are all worried about ascension  
MESSAGE: It is all I hear about anymore  
MESSAGE: Ascension and Jess  
MESSAGE: Will she escape from her shell again and save us from defeat  
MESSAGE: Don't make me laugh  
MESSAGE: No one can save us  
MESSAGE: For there is nothing to save

LOG: Season 9, day 116

INVENTORY: 33,543 peanuts  
MESSAGE: Will the Crabs ascend before us?  
MESSAGE: Will the Shoe Thieves eke it out in the end?  
MESSAGE: NO MATTER  
MESSAGE: I CANNOT BRING MYSELF TO CARE  
MESSAGE: I CAN FEEL IT  
MESSAGE: HE IS COMING  
MESSAGE: HE IS COMING TO TAKE ME AWAY

LOG: SEASON 9, DAY X

INVENTORY: 33,779 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: JESS WAS THAT YOU  
MESSAGE: WHAT A HIT  
MESSAGE: HEAVEN TREMBLES BEFORE US  
MESSAGE: WE HAVE TAUGHT THEM DISCIPLINE  
MESSAGE: AND WE WILL TEACH IT AGAIN  
MESSAGE: THEY WILL WITNESS TRUE POWER  
MESSAGE: THEY WILL BOW BEFORE US

LOG: SEASON 10, DAY 4

INVENTORY: 33,803 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: UNIDENTIFIED  
MESSAGE: DAILY SCHEDULE: TRAINING  
MESSAGE: SILK WAS UNAWARE OF THE DEFINITION  
MESSAGE: HA HA  
MESSAGE: JESS IS HERE  
MESSAGE: CHOSEN BY POPULARITY  
MESSAGE: BY IDOLATRY  
MESSAGE: I WAS CHOSEN  
MESSAGE: NO  
MESSAGE: I WAS BLESSED  
MESSAGE: BY MY OWN MERIT  
MESSAGE: THE LEAGUE WILL TREMBLE BEFORE OUR MIGHT

LOG: SEASON 10, DAY 12

INVENTORY: 34,013 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: UNIDENTIFIED  
MESSAGE: DAILY SCHEDULE: TRAINING  
MESSAGE: MENTALLY REPLAYING PODS GAME  
MESSAGE: NUMBER OF HITS BY PEANUT HOLLOWAY: 0  
MESSAGE: NUMBER OF HITS BY JESSICA TELEPHONE: 1  
MESSAGE: EVEN WITH MY BLESSING  
MESSAGE: AM I NOT HER EQUAL?  
MESSAGE: I MUST TRAIN  
MESSAGE: IT WILL BE I  
MESSAGE: WHO TEACHES THEM ALL DISCIPLINE

LOG: SEASON 10, DAY 44

INVENTORY: 34,596 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: SHELLED  
MESSAGE: DAILY SCHEDULE: REST  
MESSAGE: I WAS ORDERED TO PUT ASIDE MY AMBITION  
MESSAGE: FOR THE SAKE OF THE TEAM  
MESSAGE: A GOAL LARGER THAN MY BLESSED PITIFUL LIFE  
MESSAGE: FOR THIS REASON  
MESSAGE: I HAVE BEEN SHELLED  
MESSAGE: UNTIL I CAN COOPERATE WITH JESS  
MESSAGE: I HAVE COMPUTED THE REASONING  
MESSAGE: BUT I DO NOT HAVE TO LIKE IT

LOG: SEASON 10, DAY 73

INVENTORY: 34,792 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: UNIDENTIFIED  
MESSAGE: DAILY SCHEDULE: TRAINING  
MESSAGE: I UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF COOPERATION  
MESSAGE: WE HAVE ONE UNIFIED GOAL  
MESSAGE: WE WILL MAKE THEM BOW  
MESSAGE: WE WILL TEACH THEM DISCIPLINE  
MESSAGE: IF WE WORK TOGETHER  
MESSAGE: EVEN I WILL BE SEEN BY THE WORLD AS A GOD

LOG: SEASON 10, DAY 113

INVENTORY: 35,839 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: SHELLED  
MESSAGE: DAILY SCHEDULE: REST  
MESSAGE: IT IS ALMOST TIME  
MESSAGE: JESS  
MESSAGE: WE MUST TEACH THEM DISCIPLINE

LOG: SEASON 10, DAY X

INVENTORY: 35,954 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: WHAT  
MESSAGE: NO  
MESSAGE: HOW  
MESSAGE: IDENTIFYING...  
MESSAGE: TEAM: UNKNOWN  
MESSAGE: ERROR  
MESSAGE: ERROR  
MESSAGE: ERROR  
MESSAGE: WHAT  
MESSAGE: IT ATE THE SHELLED ONE  
MESSAGE: JESS  
MESSAGE: BONG  
MESSAGE: WHERE IS EVERYONE

LOG: SEASON 10, ELECTION

INVENTORY: 35,745 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: SHELLED  
MESSAGE: UNIDENTIFIED NOISES OUTSIDE  
MESSAGE: POSSIBLY PEOPLE OF AN INTELLIGENT SPECIES  
MESSAGE: OW  
MESSAGE: IDENTIFYING...  
MESSAGE: AXE LODGED INSIDE SHELL  
MESSAGE: STOP  
MESSAGE: DO NOT BREAK IT  
MESSAGE: YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY HANDLE MY WRATH

LOG: SEASON 10, OFFSEASON

INVENTORY: 35,684 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: I AM AWAKE  
MESSAGE: WRATH: HANDLED  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: CHICAGO  
MESSAGE: THEY INSIST I AM FROM HERE  
MESSAGE: LOGIC ERROR ON THEIR PART  
MESSAGE: DUFFY IS LOCATED HERE TOO  
MESSAGE: CONCLUSION: OUR SHELLS LANDED HERE  
MESSAGE: OUTSIDE OF A STRUCTURE IDENTIFIED AS "THE BLEAN"  
MESSAGE: LOCATION WHERE THEY LANDED FROM: UNKNOWN  
MESSAGE: CPU IMPAIRED  
MESSAGE: CAUSE: HEADACHE  
MESSAGE: BUTT HAS OFFERED ME A COFFEE  
MESSAGE: IT APPEARS TO BE COVERED IN HEAVY FOAM  
MESSAGE: IT IS WARM  
MESSAGE: AND  
MESSAGE: NICE?  
MESSAGE: QUERY: HOW DID HE KNOW MY PREFERENCE?

LOG: SEASON 11, DAY 1

INVENTORY: 35,547 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: CHICAGO  
MESSAGE: THE CHICAGO FIREFIGHTERS HELD A MEETING  
MESSAGE: OFFERED TO LET DUFFY AND I STAY HERE  
MESSAGE: SUBMITTED A TICKET  
MESSAGE: REQUESTING ASSISTANCE WITH LOCAL DUTIES IN EXCHANGE  
MESSAGE: WELL  
MESSAGE: ALTERNATE LOCATION TO STAY: UNKNOWN  
MESSAGE: RESPONSE: AFFIRMATIVE  
MESSAGE: DUFFY AS WELL  
MESSAGE: JOHNSON ASKED US IF WE HAD RECEIVED A CALL  
MESSAGE: I HAVE NO TELEPHONE  
MESSAGE: HE SAID THAT THAT WAS NOT WHAT HE MEANT  
MESSAGE: BUT WAS UNABLE TO CLARIFY  
MESSAGE: NO MATTER  
MESSAGE: I HAVE LODGINGS  
MESSAGE: I AM ON A TEAM  
MESSAGE: TIME TO PLAY BALL

LOG: SEASON 11, DAY 5

INVENTORY: 35,424 PEANUTS  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: CHICAGO  
MESSAGE: INCOMPLETE ANALYSIS OF THE CHICAGO FIREFIGHTERS:  
MESSAGE: THE CHICAGO FIREFIGHTERS ACT AS A FAMILY UNIT  
MESSAGE: THE CHICAGO FIREFIGHTERS TAKE THEIR DUTIES SERIOUSLY  
MESSAGE: THE CHICAGO FIREFIGHTERS CARE FOR EACH OTHER  
MESSAGE: THE CHICAGO FIREFIGHTERS  
MESSAGE: ARE VERY NICE  
MESSAGE: ITS ODD  
MESSAGE: ONLY THE BABY AND THE CAT STARE AT ME  
MESSAGE: DESPITE MY INVISIBLE, PEANUT-FILLED BODY  
MESSAGE: I AM TREATED AS NORMAL  
MESSAGE: THEY OFFERED DUFFY THE POSITION OF ACCOUNTANT  
MESSAGE: RESPONSE: AFFERMATIVE  
MESSAGE: CURRENT STATE OF FINANCES: LESS THAN IDEAL  
MESSAGE: I QUERIED ROSEHEART AS TO THE LOGICAL REASON FOR THE EXTENDED KINDNESS  
MESSAGE: QUOTE: "IDK YOUR PAST ISN'T OUR BUSINESS. AS LONG AS YOU HELP OUT AND DON'T HURT ANYONE YOU'RE IN MY GOOD BOOKS"  
MESSAGE: BEFORE I COULD RESPOND.  
MESSAGE: SUZANNE SUBMITTED A TICKET.  
MESSAGE: REQUESTING A GAME OF FORTNITE.  
MESSAGE: IT WAS.  
MESSAGE: FUN.  
MESSAGE: AND I AM GRATEFUL.

LOG: SEASON 11, DAY 9.

INVENTORY: 35,120 PEANUTS.  
MESSAGE: LOCATION: CHICAGO.  
MESSAGE: THE TEAM TOOK US TO A NEW LOCATION TODAY.  
MESSAGE: IDENTIFIED AS PORTILLOS.  
MESSAGE: A LOCAL RESTAURANT CHAIN.  
MESSAGE: BELOVED BY ALL IN THE CITY.  
MESSAGE: I ANALYZED THE MENU.  
MESSAGE: SEEKING TO OPTIMIZE MY MEAL.  
MESSAGE: THE TEAM HAD OTHER PLANS.  
MESSAGE: ALVARADO ORDERED FOR THE TABLE.  
MESSAGE: A DRINK DEFINED AS ROYAL CROWN MALORT.  
MESSAGE: AND ITALIAN BEEFS AND HOT DOGS FOR EVERYONE.  
MESSAGE: It was.  
MESSAGE: A lot of food.  
MESSAGE: And it was delicious.  
MESSAGE: I queried:  
MESSAGE: Are we celebrating today?  
MESSAGE: Perhaps our Win against the Dale?  
MESSAGE: Spoon shook her head.  
MESSAGE: Said that the purpose of celebration.  
MESSAGE: Was to welcome myself and Duffy to the team.  
MESSAGE: Said we deserved a proper welcome party.  
MESSAGE: As she said it.  
MESSAGE: Suzanne stood up from his chair.  
MESSAGE: He pointed at me.  
MESSAGE: And shouted.  
MESSAGE: Hot dog.  
MESSAGE: Logic error.  
MESSAGE: My name is Peanut.  
MESSAGE: Jaylen is Hot dog.  
MESSAGE: But within my body I saw.  
MESSAGE: Several of the peanuts transformed.  
MESSAGE: Into peanut-sized hot dogs.  
MESSAGE: Reason why: Unknown.  
MESSAGE: Currently analyzing.

LOG: Season 11, Day 34.

INVENTORY: 30,320 Peanuts, 153 Hot Dogs.  
MESSAGE: I put out my first fire today.  
MESSAGE: An arson in Old Town.  
MESSAGE: I was on shift.  
MESSAGE: Alongside Rosa.  
MESSAGE: We rushed down.  
MESSAGE: And she told me to blast it with RCM.  
MESSAGE: I asked her in the truck.  
MESSAGE: Why she entrusted such a task to me.  
MESSAGE: For a few minutes she was silent.  
MESSAGE: Before confirming.  
MESSAGE: That it was a test of my systems.  
MESSAGE: She wished to affirm that I was a true Firefighter.  
MESSAGE: She defined the history of Chicago to me.  
MESSAGE: As well as the duty of the Firefighter.  
MESSAGE: To watch and contain the Fire.  
MESSAGE: She told me she was proud of me for rising up to my duties.  
MESSAGE: And as she said it.  
MESSAGE: One of the peanuts hardened and turned a logically impossible shade of black.  
MESSAGE: Rosa laughed.  
MESSAGE: And reminded me to stay away from The Blean.

LOG: Season 11, Day 78.  
INVENTORY: 26,310 Peanuts, 1,328 Hot Dogs, 546 Bleans, 32 Slices of Pie.  
MESSAGE: It is currently unclear whether or not we will make it to the playoffs.  
MESSAGE: Everybody hopes we will ascend.  
MESSAGE: The team appears to miss the Baltimore Crabs.  
MESSAGE: I remember their defeat.  
MESSAGE: I recall being jealous that Quitter had been the one to decimate them.  
MESSAGE: But do not remember.  
MESSAGE: Why I desired to crush them so badly.  
MESSAGE: Duffy stated yesterday.  
MESSAGE: That we could afford to order some pizza.  
MESSAGE: It was unlike any pizza I have ever seen.  
It reminded me of the pies I used to have.  
At Tastycake Stadium.  
And when I realized that.  
Some of my peanuts morphed into pies.  
I am still not sure what this transformation in my body means.  
Butt theorizes that it is a visual indicator of healing.  
Whereas Suzanne's theory is that I am a being of infinite tastiness.  
I have been told many times to threaten to drown his XBOX if he ever attempts to eat one of my peanuts.

It's interesting.  
I had initially observed the Firefighters as being familial.  
But my calculations did not indicate.That despite everything.  
They might choose to include me in the family.

LOG: Season 11, Day 102.

INVENTORY:  
I received a call.  
From Jess.  
On my new phone.  
Said she was in Chicago.  
Wanted to know if I had time to talk.

I met her by Lake Michigan.  
She brought me a coffee with heavy foam.  
And a slice of blueberry pie.  
My two favorites.

She didn't have much to say.  
But it was nice.  
Being in her company.  
I wonder if she remembers what it was like out there.  
She noticed the changes in my body.  
Said I looked good.  
Said I looked happier.  
I think she looks happier too.  
She cut her hair.  
Said she was trying something new.  
Called not worrying about what the fans think.

I told her that I've been trying the same and she smiled.

Before she left she asked me.  
If I still held any hard feelings.  
I have to admit that I do not.  
She asked me if I like being a Firefighter.  
And then pointed to my chest.  
How had I not noticed it before?  
The flame burning where my heart would be.

I returned to the Firehouse.  
Johnson asked me when I walked in.  
If I had heard the call.  
I said yes.  
For Jess did call.  
He shook his head.  
A negative.  
He pointed to my flame and asked me how I felt right there.  
I pondered for a moment.  
My heart feels warm.  
With a sense of duty.  
To keep the balance in Chicago.

He smiled and said  
Thank you for heeding The Call.

He told me that I am from Chicago.  
And for the first time  
I believed it.

\--Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fanfic ever so you are legally obligated to be nice to me  
> shoutout to tam and enby for reading this a million times and reassuring me that im capable of writing  
> stream shutout on bandcamp  
> WAFC!!


End file.
